Super Brainz (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, see Super Brainz. '''Super Brainz' is a zombie hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. Super Brainz leads the and zombie cards against the plants. Super Brainz' signature superpower is Carried Away. It allows him to move a zombie to a different area on the field, and then the zombie will do a bonus attack. Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Carried Away - Move a Zombie. Then it does a Bonus Attack. **'Other:' ***Telepathy ***Cut Down to Size ***Super Stench *'Boss Fights:' **Plant Mission 08: Zombopolis Apocalypse! **Plant Mission 18: Return to Zombopolis **Plant Mission 29: Super Brainz Flies Again! **Plant Mission 35: Can Anyone Stop the Super Zombie? * Battle Area: 'Modern City Hero description ''His most heroic quality is his hairstyle. Strategies PvZHeroes.com Strategy Super Brainz uses Tricks to move Zombies into unprotected lanes, hitting the Plant Hero hard with Anti-Hero abilities. With While being the main starting zombie hero, Super Brainz is in fact one of the most technical zombie heroes there are. Super Brainz shines in his ability to use tricks and other things to strike the plant hero directly, like what Crazy Dave says. Having access to quite a few ways including Smoke Bomb, Lurch for Lunch and Backyard Bounce, not to mention his signature superpower Carried Away, it is usually advisable to attack the plant hero all the time unless there is no way around the defending plants or the plant in question is something that requires attention. Super Brainz also known as the hero who rises up from the last moment, with the ability to move zombies away from threat, or giving them bonus attacks to destroy powerful plants. Super Brainz also has many strategies with gravestones, rivaling Impfinity's amount of gravestones. Many zombies like , Gadget Scientist, etc., all benefit from being played again. However, Mixed-Up Gravedigger and Firefighter will be needed to reuse effects, as only some Brainy zombies with reusable effects have the '''Gravestone trait. Against Be careful when facing Super Brainz as merely blocking the zombie is usually not enough. The best way to counter him is to destroy his zombies outright before the tricks phase with cards that will like Berry Blast, , or Sour Grapes to damage or destroy zombies . While these are mostly from the and classes, heroes usually have the ability to fill the lawn with high health plants so there is no way to the hero directly, or use to destroy gravestones, while heroes can [[Card#Freeze|'Freeze']] or [[Card#Bounce|'Bounce']] zombies to prevent them from attacking. This means that every hero should have a way to counter Super Brainz' strategy. Gallery Trivia *He is the only class from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes that does not have his superpower to be named after an ability from the Super Brainz in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. *His signature superpower trick, Carried Away, is a pun to the idiom, as it means taking things too far while Super Brainz' means to carry a zombie. *In the tutorial, Super Brainz plays a couple zombies that are not in his Class and is impossible for him to use otherwise. These are Cuckoo Zombie, Conehead, Conga Zombie, and Imp-Throwing Gargantuar. Techically, he can play them with Portal Technician, but he didn't play it. *At the university which is the setting for missions like A Schooling at Zombie U, there are two statues of Super Brainz where the zombie hero stands. *It can be seen from Super Brainz' defeat animation that his head is permanently detached from his body. *He shares the same battle music with Immorticia and Neptuna. *He can't play Wannabe Hero despite them having almost the same appearance and Wannabe Hero's card description referencing Super Brainz. **Wannabe Hero even appears on Super Brainz's ally pack despite not being in the Brainy or Sneaky classes. **He can still get Wannabe Hero via Portal Technician. ***This also happens with Neptuna, as she can't summon Octo Zombie despite Neptuna wearing an octopus on her head and being able to summon Octo-Pets. *Super Brainz has the same amount of science cards in the game with Professor Brainstorm. They both also have the most science cards in the game. *Super Brainz, Electric Boogaloo, and Brain Freeze are the only zombie heroes that don't wear a skull emblem. *Super Brainz is known as the hero version of a normal zombie, but has an appearance similar to Pompadour Zombie. Video See also *Carried Away Category:Brainy Heroes Category:Sneaky Heroes Category:Zombie Heroes Category:Flying zombies